


It's Only a Game

by brandxmisery



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Levi is a lolicon, Lolicon, Size Difference, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandxmisery/pseuds/brandxmisery
Summary: Levi spends a ridiculous amount of Grimm to be able to take his favorite idol to bed. Even if it's not real.
Relationships: Leviathan/Ruri-chan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	It's Only a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all my lolicon Levi fans!

When Leviathan returned to RAD from the human world after seeing Ruri-chan's movie debut, a new VR game was waiting for him. Not just any new game, but one he had to scour through some rather shady channels (even by Devildom standards) in order to find. Levi's heart starts beating rapidly when he sees the box sitting next to his computer. He knew his brothers had no interest in what he ordered online; they were conditioned to just leave everything in his room as a courtesy but he couldn't help panicking at the idea that whoever had received the package might have opened it.

Thankfully, it was still taped shut. But that didn't stop the thump of his heart against his chest and the sound of blood rushing through his ears. He was excited. Too bad he would have to wait a bit until the others went to sleep.

Levi is still riding his high from meeting his idol in the human world. He flops into his bathtub bed, sighing deeply with a grin on his face as he remembers the details of the meet-and-greet. The most vivid memory was how sweet Ruri-chan smelled, like honey and citrus and pure happiness. Levi closes his eyes, letting the phantom memory of her flicker in his mind.

She had been so close to him. He remembers catching himself several times staring at her long hair, gaze wandering down the glossy waves. How much self-restraint he had needed to stop his hands from reaching out and trying to touch her. He was allowed one handshake after the photoshoot, but he knew how disgusting his hands were, and in a panic, he simply bowed his head and told her how happy he was to have the honor of meeting her in person. Only what actually came out of his mouth was not nearly as coherent.

Levi cursed himself for chickening out. He could have felt Ruri-chan's smooth, supple skin under his fingertips. But he just had to be an awkward otaku.

…

And that's precisely why he bought that VR game. The one he was all the more anxious to boot up. More restless than ever now, Levi glances at his D.D.D. for the current time. Not late enough.

"Ahhh!! Whatever!" he gripes under his breath. "It's not like they don't already think I'm weird. Even if they hear me, they won't care. I think. Maybe. Argh!"

Levi takes a deep breath to steady himself, then he pulls up out of his bed, heading over to his computer desk to sit in the chair. His shaky hands manage to open the box and the game packaging, slipping the game into his VR console before sliding the headset on.

In the human world, VR was merely an approximation of another reality, but in the Devildom, the games were charmed to make the player feel like they were actually in the game. When Levi starts it up, he no longer senses the chair against his back and thighs. He's standing in an unfamiliar room adorned with all kinds of pastel decorations--ribbons, stuffed animals, and other things that make his heart skip.

He's in Ruri-chan's room.

Sure, it's an imitation of it, but it's real enough and Leviathan can feel the excitement rise in him, a pleasant heat spreading through his body from his toes to his dizzied head.

Levi's frantic gaze stops at a grand canopy bed the same peach pink color as his beloved idol's basic outfit. He stares at it, soon aware that he's been holding his breath for far too long and finally bringing air into his lungs before taking a step closer to the bed. He can see a silhouette behind the curtains, and just as he brings his hand to the edge to push them aside, a musical voice calls out to him.

"H-Hello. What should I call you?"

Levi pauses with his fingers clutching the sheer fabric. "Um, I guess you can call me, uh," he cringes at his first instinct, but then remembers this is just a game. He's just going through the settings tutorial. Still, he opts for something more normal. "You can just call me Levi."

He can see the silhouette nod.

"Is there a pet name you would like?" Levi blinks at the question, creating a long silence, prompting the game to continue its suggestion. "There are options such as "master", "daddy", "sempai"..."

Finally understanding what's being asked of him, Levi blurts out, "Oniichan!" The heat of a blush spreads across his face not soon after and he bites his lip in embarrassment.

There's a pause before the silhouette says, "Don't you want to join me, Levi-oniichan?"

Levi's inner voice goes into overdrive. _'Ahh!! Hurry up and get into the bed, you stupid otaku! You spent your entire week's pay at Majolish for this game!'_

Right, he put up with Asmo for an entire week to get this game. He was going to enjoy it. More confident now, Levi finally swipes the bed curtains aside, gasping quietly at how angelic the figure on the bed looks. Slender legs stretched out in front of her, long curling locks cascading down the front of her dress. Small hands clasped in her lap while violet eyes smiled at Levi.

 _'O-M-G it's Ruri-chan! It looks just like her, this is the best.'_ Levi is well aware it's not really her, but he's still nervous; words aren't making the journey from his brain to his mouth.

"Um, uh. Hi," is all he manages before he sees Ruri-chan curl her fingers in a beckoning motion. _'Oh crap. Okay, alright, this is it. I'm doing this.'_

Levi heaves himself up onto the bed, shrugging off his long jacket and kicking off his shoes as he crawls across the bedspread closer to his idol. Ruri-chan blushes as Levi nears her, and oh damn, wow, she looks even smaller when he's hovering over her. In a panic, Levi pulls into a kneel, putting his balled fists against the tops of his thighs, not knowing what else to do.

As if reading his mind, Ruri-chan tells him, "You can do whatever you want, oniichan." Blinking her wide eyes and leaning towards him.

Levi is closer to her now than he was at the meet-and-greet. Oh right, he can touch her now.... He reaches out an unsteady hand to wrap Ruri-chan's hair around his fingers. It feels so real. Exactly how silky he imagined it would be. Levi runs his hand down her pigtail, gently squeezing each hair-tie as he works his way to the end, pulling the end of it towards his nose. Shocked to find he can smell it. A familiar scent that's still fresh in his memory.

Thank the demon lord for Devildom technology.

"Can I," Levi sputters a bit, still a bit dazed at everything. "Can I hold your hands?"

Ruri-chan giggles, an adorable fluttering sound that goes straight to Levi's heart, making it beat even faster (if that were possible). She holds out her hands in front of her, a small blush matching the pink outfit creeping across her face. Levi catches them with his palms, curling his fingers into Ruri-chan's warm palms. Her hands are so small, they disappear into his fists.

Leviathan absentmindedly rubs circles into the soft skin. Ruri-chan breaks the silence by asking, "Is that all you want to do, oniichan?" Levi's eyes dart up, seeing the girl even redder than before, chin pulled inwards in a bashful pose.

_'Oh no, O-M-G she's too cute, I can't stand it…'_

After a few moments of Levi not budging, just staring at his idol, Ruri-chan pulls her hands towards her face, bringing Levi's with them. She repositions her fingers around the back of them to usher them to her cheeks. When Levi cups her face, he lets out a rather loud 'ahh'. The girl looks so delicate in his large hands, the electric blue of his nails bringing out the purple in her eyes even more. Those eyes blinking at him. Begging him to do something.

Every muscle in Levi's body is tight. His heavy breathing is all he can hear until suddenly everything is quiet; he's holding the air in his lungs and it's like they're on fire. Eyes wandering over Ruri-chan's face, settling on her tiny, pursed lips. His fingers reflexively inch down her neck, pulling her head closer to him. Then, she's closing the gap, pressing her mouth onto his, and Levi swears his heart stops.

Levi clenches his eyes closed so tightly he sees white. Instinct tugs at him and he's digging his fingers into the hair at the base of Ruri-chan's head, pulling her into him to deepen the kiss. He lets out his breath in a contented sigh, returning to her mouth to suck on her bottom lip. Ruri-chan moans from it, and Levi is no longer thinking with his brain.

His tongue tentatively pushes past her lips. She's so much smaller than him, it fills her mouth. He can feel her moan again around it, and he's squeezing her closer, licking deep into her mouth. She tries to match his movements; Levi groans when she slides her tongue along the underside of his. She tastes… Ruri-chan tastes like nothing he could ever imagine. Like innocence itself, and the thought of defiling her like this made his body flush hot with even more desire. His now-erect dick twitches against the roughness of his sweats, as if to suggest clothes need to come off immediately.

Levi pulls away from the kiss breathless. "C-Can I--" No. No more asking if he can. He'll do whatever he wants; he bought the game with his hard-earned Grimm. "I'm going to undress you, okay?"

Ruri-chan nods, bringing her hand to her mouth to hide ravaged lips, breaking Levi's stare. Her sheepish expression was making his stomach do flips. As much as he's trying to fake confidence, he's still hesitant, his hands lightly touching the girl's knees, taking their time to brush up the fabric of the socks to the band wrapped around her thin thighs. He sees the subtle flex of those thighs, squeezing closer together under his touch.

Levi grips the knee-highs and takes them off in one deliberate pull. Dropping them over the side of the bed before returning his hands to her legs. So smooth and pale. He's nowhere near tan, but Ruri-chan's skin is almost translucent compared to his. His eyes follow his hands as they travel back up her legs, stopping again at her thighs. Gripping them with his hands and giving the supple flesh a squeeze. His fingers almost reach around the back of them; they're so small in his grasp.

He hears himself make the most undignified noise. But Ruri-chan interrupts his inner thoughts before he can let the mortification take over him--she's tugging at the bottom of Levi's shirt, wide eyes on him, pleading. He takes a deep breath before moving his hands from her thighs and pulling his shirt over his head, taking his headphones off with it.

"Oh, Levi-oniichan," Ruri-chan gasps. "You look so… strong."

Levi's cheeks become burning hot. He knows the game is probably programmed to flatter him, but just hearing his idol say anything about him is such a turn-on.

"Ruri-chan, you are so cute. I want to--" Levi gulps audibly. "I want to see all of you. I want it so bad. I've fantasized about this forever. I want to do so many things with you."

She nods encouragement, biting the back of her fingers. Levi leans down to kiss her once more, licking her lips while wrapping his arms around her back, tugging at the ribbon there to loosen it. Tongue exploring her tiny, sweet mouth again as his hands slide around from her back, up her sides, brushing over her chest before untying the ribbon around her neck as well. Breaking the kiss to finally pull the dress off the girl, making sure not to get her hair caught as he gently tugs it off her body.

Another strange noise leaves his throat when he sees Ruri-chan before him, naked save for her panties. White and pink striped, just tight enough on her to accentuate her budding hips. She's sitting with her knees bent inwards, hands across her front and wedged between her thighs--she looks exposed, her whole body tinged pink from embarrassment.

She looks divine. And like he and his brothers have already done once before, he's about to fall from grace all over again.

His body moves on its own, hand stretching towards her to sweep the bangs from her face, setting her long pigtails behind her shoulders before wrapping his fingers around her arms and coaxing them apart so he can have a full view of her chest. Ruri-chan obliges him, setting her arms at her sides, while turning her head to hide her blush.

Levi's hands trail up her arms, fingertips barely gliding over her skin as they brush over her shoulders and then downwards. Over the slight bump of her breasts to her nipples, plumped in arousal and darker than her flushed skin. His fingers circle the tiny nibs, and Ruri-chan shudders under him.

"Ah, wait, oniichan," she calls out meekly, voice shaking.

It makes Levi less willing to wait. "Everything about you is so cute it's driving me crazy," he responds in an uncharacteristic growl of a voice before pushing Ruri-chan onto her back.

She lets out a high-pitched 'ah' when Levi's mouth latches onto her small breast, taking almost the whole of it inside while squeezing it softly with his palm. Suckling the swell of flesh before flicking out his tongue against a hard nipple. Ruri-chan cries out and bucks up into him, and he's dragging his lips together to suck harder on the tiny nib. Pinching it between his teeth causes his idol to grab tightly onto his bare shoulders, the bite of nails digging into his skin.

Levi sucks hard as he pulls away from her chest, running his hand over the swollen and wet nipple once more before licking his way up to her neck. With Ruri-chan squirming underneath him, his legs move to pin her in place, pressing his hips down, his thigh moving between hers. It comes in contact with her panties, soaked completely through.

"Wow, you're really wet," he murmurs against her neck, almost in a daze. His brain is still not computing how real this all feels.

Ruri-chan is panting next to his ear, tiny chest rising and falling under his larger frame. "Please, Levi-oniichan," she whines, voice barely a whisper.

That sends him over the edge, and Levi can't stop his horns and tail from sprouting. Ruri-chan gasps in shock at his form change, making Levi blush deeply, almost angry at himself for losing control like this. "I'm so sorry, Ruri-chan. I just adore you so much you make me… like this."

He's almost on the verge of tears, cursing himself for being so awkward even when in virtual reality, but then Ruri-chan is petting his horns, running her small hands over them and down his face to his neck, where diamond shapes now speckle his skin. Tracing them with her soft fingertips.

"Levi-oniichan, you look so cool!" she says with twinkling eyes.

And Levi is kissing her again. Hungry and rabid, swallowing every moan and yelp from Ruri-chan. His hand finds its way down her side, hooking into her panties to pull them off her along the way.

His fingers slide up her inner thigh, slowly inching towards the immense heat between her legs. Levi brushes the sensitive skin with his knuckles, which causes Ruri-chan to break the kiss, throwing her head to the side trying to muffle a moan into the bedspread.

Levi wants to scream at how adorable she looks. His tail is thrashing in excitement.

He's overwhelmed by how she feels against him. Every inch of her is so tender, and the hairless mound he's currently exploring isn't helping his arousal. He was distracted by everything before, but Levi is now very aware of how hard painfully hard his dick is.

However, he doesn't want to rush things.

"Hey, Ruri-chan," Levi asks, too timid for his own taste--he can't help it. "I want you to, um…"

He sits up, bringing the girl with him so that she's kneeling with him on the bed. Levi breathes deeply, then shimmies his sweats and underwear off him, finally fully nude before his idol. Ruri-chan hides her blushing face with her hand again, but Levi takes hold of that hand and pulls her closer to him.

He glances down, bringing the girl's attention to his cock. "I want to feel your mouth on me, Ruri-chan," he manages to say in the most ridiculous squeak. And Levi wants to die of shame, but the girl positions herself so that her face is only inches from his arousal and he's choking on his words. Stammering random syllables as Ruri-chan tries to wrap a tiny hand around his cock.

Barely halfway around him and Levi can see her eyes widen at the size. It's certainly nothing to brag about but compared to her it's…

Levi almost chokes on his own spit when Ruri-chan presses her lips to the head of his cock. He falters against the bed, finding purchase in her soft hair. Levi moans loudly at the feeling of her tongue dipping into his slit, already drooling with precum. Ruri-chan laps it up before sliding her hot mouth over him--or trying to. She only manages to get her lips around some of the head, moaning in displeasure at the stretch.

The demon is too turned on by the sight of her struggling. Without thinking, his hands are around each of her pigtails, coaxing her small mouth further down around him. Levi has to remind himself this is just a game. He needs that reassurance so he doesn't hate himself for thrusting his hips, burying his cock as far as it can possibly fit inside his idol's tight mouth. Tears well up in the girl's eyes, but the view is… the view is so good. Mouth stretched obscenely wide around him, he thinks about how he would surely go to hell if he weren't already a demon.

Oh, but he is a demon. He already vowed to do what he wanted to in this game. That doesn't stop his guilt coming out in a wave of "Sorry! I'm so sorry, Ruri-chan, you feel too good."

She can only respond with a choked moan around his cock stuffed in her mouth.

_'Oh crap, oh no.'_

Levi panics a bit. Even knowing this isn't real isn't enough to make him completely abandon himself. He lets Ruri-chan pull off him. He tries to compose himself while she catches her breath. The glimmer of saliva on the corners of her lips and the lustful look in her eyes sets him ablaze.

"Um, can you, like, uh… Turn your hips this way. You know… 69?"

Levi knows his face is bright red again, but he's relieved when Ruri-chan turns away from him. He lies down, hands wrapping around her slender thighs to urge her towards him. She backs up, and he's gulping down excess saliva at the image of her pretty pussy inches from his face. So pink and glistening. Levi has no hesitation to reach a finger out and glide up the wet slit. It's puffy and certainly sensitive based on Ruri-chan's reaction--she moans loudly and bucks her hips closer to Levi's face.

He uses the momentum to dip his finger into her. It's slicked, but the marked resistance fills him with more desire. The girl is hot and tight around even the tip of his finger. He pushes it in deeper, feeling the velvety walls clench around him, beckoning him deeper. Ruri-chan buckles at the intrusion, her small frame collapsing onto Levi's stomach, her face just inches from his twitching dick. The heat of her ragged pants against his flesh only arouses him further.

Levi eases his finger in to the hilt, hearing his idol choke on his name, and he's gone. Thrusting into her at a steady speed, feeling her inner walls fluttering around his finger. Just one finger and she already seems so full.

The demon teases her slit with another finger, wetting it just enough to let it join the first. It barely fits; Ruri-chan is begging now, a slew of 'please's and 'wait's and once again, Levi reminds himself this is a game. This is what he wanted.

With two fingers slowly stretching his idol out, Levi directs his free hand to the girl's head. He tries to ask her nicely, but he's stuck for coherent sentences at the moment, and all he can do is push her closer to his cock. Ruri-chan is quick to comply, taking Levi into her mouth again and moaning around the tip as Levi fingers her tiny cunt.

Just two fingers is crowded. Levi can barely move inside her, so he just lazily tries to stretch her out while licking up the juices flowing down his hand. His tongue ventures between her lips, meeting the hole squeezing around him and making Ruri-chan cry out.

Spurned on, he moves his tongue down, finding the puffed out bead of arousal between the folds, and he licks circles around it., causing Ruri-chan to sputter around his cock. She pulls back to cough, and Levi doesn't press her further; he just wants to explore.

Wants to catalog every inch of his idol.

He fucks his fingers into her, not rushing towards any particular goal, just relishing in the feeling of the tight and slick heat pulsing around him and the sounds Ruri-chan is making as she struggles to get Levi in her mouth again. He doesn't care that she never does, because he knows what his goal is.

And soon, he's ready for it. He's been ready, but he can't wait any longer. He sits up and changes their position so that his beloved idol girl is laying underneath him on her side. Levi slides between her thin legs, placing them with ease around him before guiding his cock towards her wet cunt.

Ruri-chan's hands reach out, grabbing Levi's wrists stationed on either side of her, but she says nothing. Only looks up at Levi with a wanton expression, and that's all the confirmation he needs. He guides the head of his cock into her waiting heat. Stopping because it's almost painfully tight and Ruri-chan is shaking under him.

A slight pressure from her hands around his wrists urges him on. Levi presses into her, can only get about a third of the way in, but it's a blissful feeling. He could cry from how good it feels. Ruri-chan's insides only draw him deeper. Undulating and squeezing his dick so hard he's breathless as he pushes more of himself inside.

Ruri-chan is a mess of pleading. Begging him to stop or begging him to continue, Levi doesn't really hear it. He's too focused on the sight of his idol's stomach bulging from his own cock. Forcing himself further inside to see the shape of it distort her pale abdomen. His hand is on her stomach now, tracing the outline of himself inside her, pressing against it as he withdraws, feeling the bulge slowly subside while Ruri-chan whines in pleasure.

Or pain, he's not sure. He thinks he hears her yell out 'it hurts' but his cock is still pushing into her. He loves the way her whole body contorts to him. The way she fills out when he's balls-deep in her pussy to how her insides cling to him when he pulls out. It's not long before he's fucking into her relentlessly. Ruri-chan has her tiny nails digging into his arms now but Levi doesn't register the pain because the pleasure of his idol is too much.

Levi palms a breast, taking the whole thing in his large hand and squeezing hard as he thrusts into her tight heat. Somewhere in his feral brain he wishes he could feel her tits leaking milk all over his hand and he wonders if this game Ruri-chan could get pregnant. The thought is enough to draw him to climax. The pooling desire in his gut is released and he jerks into his idol, sending a wave of cum into her. Her hole so tiny it's already leaking out around his cock and onto the bed.

He collapses on top of her, panting loudly and making more inhuman noises as he comes down from his high. Part of him wishes he had been less of a coward otaku and could have done more of what he wanted. But the game is quick to assure him that this is only the first level, and he has much more to unlock.

Levi can already feel himself hardening again…

He really is just a pervert otaku, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Funfact: I have never written m/f in my life nor do I have any interest in loli but gotdamn do I love to do things out of spite!


End file.
